The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to verifying vehicular software components.
The automotive open system architecture (AUTOSAR) standard allows the definition of a model independently of the hardware in the vehicle. The application includes a collection of “software components.” Each software component describes some feature in the vehicle and includes a number of “runnable entities” that may be C functions. The model of the application and of the software components define how the runnable entities should be executed and the dependencies between them.